


Smeared Perspective

by AlwaysArthurDent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Obsessed!Jackson, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysArthurDent/pseuds/AlwaysArthurDent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is everyone's type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smeared Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the darkest fic I have ever wrote and it was inspired by my interpretation of the song I Will Possss Your Heart by Death Cab. 
> 
> It is about pure, unfiltered obsession.

_ Smeared Perspective _

_How I wish you could see the potential, the potential of you and me._

_It’s like a book elegantly bound but in a language that you can't read._

_You gotta spend some time love, you gotta spend some time with me._

_I know that you'll find love, I will possess your heart_.

- **Death Cab for Cutie**.

He was everyone's type and he knew it. Girls and guys would giggle in his direction and bat their lashes whenever he walked by. Some even went as far as to stalk him between classes. The only person who didn't seem to display any interest was Stilinski. The amber eyed boy never even sent so much as a breath in Jackson’s direction.

Jackson was used to everything going his way and when Stiles refused to admit his attraction; and it had taken him to a place where he needed to know why and would stop at nothing to find out. He had begun with questioning Stiles every opportunity that he got. After two weeks of questioning Stiles had gone to his house and yelled at him; claiming that it was everything okay? Every single aspect of Jackson’s personality Stiles could repulsive and he stomped off. Jackson say and thought about it and he realized that Stiles didn't know everything about him, and that if he could see how amazing Jackson could be he'd fall in love.

He now had his plan and began to set everything in motion.

\--

Stiles found a hot coffee and a muffin in his Jeep one morning and swore he'd listen to his dad more and lock up at night. When he got to school the first thing he did was find Scott. “Thanks for the surprise coffee this morning.”

“What coffee?” Scott closed his locker and turned to his friend. “If I'd have came by this morning I'd have bummed a ride.”

Stiles lips set into a scowl and he knew instantly it was Jackson. He began heading down the hallway searching for the blonde in the crowd. “Hey asshole, don't do that again.”

Danny looked at Jackson quizzically. “Do what?”

“I left a stupid note in his locker.” Jackson replied quickly with a shrug.

Danny didn't buy it – he had driven with Jackson that morning but chose to let it go. He knew about Jacksons little issue with Stiles and would be there for Jackson when he finally realized that not everyone liked him; if it started to get out of hand he would say something.

The fact that Jackson had been in his Jeep left a sour taste in Stiles’ mouth all day and made it had for him to concentrate in class. Why wouldn't he let it go? So Stiles hated him; he seemed to regard Stiles with equal distaste so what was the big deal? Figuring it was a one off, Stiles decided to just let it go.

\--

It was not just a one off. Within the week Stiles had received flowers delivered to his house and a very nice letter of apology for all the stupid shit he had done over the years. The letter is what had softened Stiles and he had accepted the apology and agreed to try and develop a friendship. Scott was less enthusiastic about it but pointed out that if Jackson had gone as far to hand write him an apology it was worth a shot.

When Jackson approached Stiles about a movie the following Friday he was still a little unsure. “Who else is going?”

“Just you and me Stiles.” Jackson was smiling and it did nothing to put Stiles at ease.

He'd never seen Jackson smile at him; smirk yes. He reminded himself that Jackson was turning over a new leaf and agreed, silently swearing to tell Scott what theatre and movie they were going to in case of needed rescue. “Yeah alright where and what time?”

“I'll pick you up at seven.” Jackson had said and rejoiced silently that Stiles had agreed to go out with him. He was so close to winning him over.

Stiles had no idea it was a date.

\--

He figured out about halfway through a decent movie when Jackson touched his leg and he chocked on a mouth full of popcorn. Stiles gasped desperately and snatched his drink up to clear his throat before locking his watery eyes on Jackson. “Easy buddy; not that kinda movie.”

Jackson placed a blank stare on him. “But it is a date.”

“No it's a movie.” Stiles eyebrows tugged downward as that uneasy feeling rolled through him. “I thought we went over this dude, I am not nor will I ever be interesting in dating you. Maybe I should just go. This was… Let's not again okay? And I’ll tell Scott I'm sick, so please don't go back to your asshole self.”

“No it's fine, I'll take you home.” Jackson sighed and grabbed his jacket from the next seat before ushering Stiles out to his Porsche. The drive home was silent and Jackson wondered what it was going to take to get Stiles to fall in love with him. He would do anything to make the object of his affections happy.

Stiles offered him a false smile and practically flung himself from the car; desperate to get out of his clothes and in to the shower. He just felt uncomfortable with the whole situation and needed to think. He didn't understand what indication he had given Jackson that he thought it was okay to put his hand on Stiles’ leg. The worst part was that he couldn't talk to Scott about it because although his heart was always in the right place he was a massive blabber mouth and Allison would know in an instant which meant Lydia would know and Stiles didn't want to subject Jackson to that kind of humiliation.

\--

It was nearing midnight and he could see the reflection of his car in the Stilinski’s living room window as he slowed down and drove past.

The light to Stiles’ room was still on even though he should have been sleeping and Jackson picked up the speed and began to head home. In his head he had an image of the love he knew they could have if Stiles would just accept that he was perfect for Jackson. The more he though about waking up with Stiles, kissing Stiles or laughing with Stiles the more he realized that somewhere along the way; he had fallen in love. He knew now he could not give up in his pursuit, Stiles would be his love, his world and together they would be unstoppable. Stiles would realize eventually and he would welcome Jackson with open arms.

He had driven himself to the point of obsession.

_You reject my advances, my desperate pleas._

_I won't let you let me down so easily._ - **Death Cab for Cutie**.


End file.
